My life is a mess
by semiisbest97
Summary: Selena has a sister and her parents have passed away. Something terrible happens to her sister. Will Demi be there to save her as a friend or more? Read to find out. Rated M for cutting and drug use.


Selena's p.o.v

Hi I'm Selena Gomez and this is my story. My best friend is Ariana Grande she's dating a girl named Demi Lovato. Ariana gets laughed at alot for her sexuality and I just stand to the side and watch. I know what you're thinking what a terrible best friend? Which one of you would get beat with your best friend? Hurt really bad? I didn't want that, but yet I hate to see her get hurt. She's always happy always has a smile on her face, but I see right through it. She's not happy you can tell. Anyways this is about MY life not hers. I had a sister her name was Alex. Alex was so beautiful and just full of life. On May 23rd, 2011 when I was 15 she was 17 something bad happened... If you want to know more about my life and more about what happened you can read my story. This is my life story have fun.

End of p.o.v

April 2, 2011

"Selena! When's Alex gonna be home? Her birthday is tomorrow!" Ariana yelled "She should be home in like an hour" Selena said softly "You know how beautiful she is? I would date her if it wasn't almost illegal you know since she's almost 18 next year and I'm only almost 16 next year" Ariana smiled "Yeah trust me I know Ari. You've been in love with her since you were like 12" Selena said annoyed "Well I'm sorry that your sister is gorgeous" Ariana said happily as Alex walked through the door "Sel!" Alex screamed jumping on her. Selena smiled brightly "I missed you Alex" She said. "I missed you too Sel. What have you girls been up too?" Alex asked "Just same old" Selena smiled sweetly. "Yeah I'm sure" Alex smirked "Well it's late Sel and I were going to bed" Ariana said "Alright night" Alex said walking upstairs.

April 23rd, 2011

(AT SCHOOL)

"Ari!" Demi called. "Yes?" Ariana asked smiling. "I can't wait till May!" Demi said excited. "Me either. Hey I'll meet you at the table in 5 minutes ok?" Ariana asked. "Alright" Demi said leaving. Ariana went to the bathroom and pulled out her pills and took 5 of them then she stumbled to the bathroom. Selena saw her stumbling and she put down her head and a guy walked up to Ariana. "Hey slut. Kiss me" He said kissing her. Ariana kissed back and Demi's eyes went wide. Selena looked up and saw her kiss the guy so she got up and ran over to them. "Ariana!" Selena yelled and pulled her away and pulled her out of the place and out of the school and sat her down. "What are you doing?" Selena asked. "Having fun" Ariana smirked clearly high. "Please please stop doing drugs Ariana. Please. I'm your best friend I'm supposed to help you and I can't help you if you don't want to help yourself. I know you're hurt everyday I know what people do to you and I'm super sorry that I don't stand up for you and I don't stop it, but it's hard. I don't want to get hurt like you do. I don't even want you hurt, but do I have a choice? Not really" Selena said sadly. "Selly we should go to the park and ride horses like rabbits" Ariana said. "STOP!" Selena yelled trying not to hurt anyone. Alex walked out of the school "Is she high?" Alex asked. "Yes" Selena said. Alex could tell she was annoyed so she grabbed her "Don't. Calm down Sel don't hurt her" Alex said. "I'm trying Alex" Selena said sighing.

May 1st, 2011

"Selena!" Alex yelled tears in her eyes. Selena ran upstairs in Alex's room "Alex, what's wrong?" Selena asked hugging her sister. "M-Mom and Dad died in their plane crash" Alex studdered. Selena started to cry "It'll be ok Alex we will be fine" Selena said sympathitically. "We're going to be stuck in a foster care so you need to go pack your stuff" Alex said pushing Selena out. Selena sighed and went to pack her stuff to go to foster care. She got into her room and looked under her bed and saw a photo of her, Alex, her mom, and her dad. She smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks and she put it into her suitcase along with her clothes and important stuff then she grabbed her phone and called Ariana. "Hello?" Ariana answered. "Hey Ari. Um what are you doing?" Selena asked. "Laying here. Are you crying?" Ariana asked. "No" Selena lied. "What's wrong?" Ariana asked. "M-My parents died now Alex and I have to move into foster care" Selena studdered her words. "Oh my god Sel I'm SO sorry I wish I could help you. Do you need anything?" Ariana asked. "No I'm fine" Selena said.

May 22nd, 2011 The day before the bad thing happens to Alex

"You need to just leave. No one wanted you here you only came almost a month ago. Well guess what princess? I've been here for 3 years and I'm not going to let you just push people around" the girl said. "Really? I'm not pushing anyone around. I'm simply asking questions" Alex said annoyed. "Listen Sweetie don't back sass me. Go home and stop being here" The girl said. "I can't go home! You think I asked for this? No! I didn't want my parents to die! I didn't want to come here! I didn't want you to yell at me! and I sure as hell didn't want my little sister in so much emotional pain!" Alex screamed. "I really don't care. This is my turf. You can either like it or leave it" The girl said. Selena walked downstairs "Alex the boss wants you" Selena said. Alex nodded and went to see her "Yes?" Alex asked. "Look we don't need you here so we want you out in a week, but your sister has to stay since she's 15 and you're 17" the boss said. "What? No please. My sister needs me. I... I need her.." Alex whispered. "Sorry bye" the boss said.

May 23rd, 2011 The day it happens

Alex was sitting on her bed staring at a picture of Selena then she grabbed her razor and she wrote a note saying "I'm so sorry Sel, but either way we won't see each other and maybe it's better I'm with mom and dad. Please be strong for Ariana and for me. I know you can make it through this you're a tough girl. Ariana can help you get through this too and remember I won't be gone I'll always be with you in your heart. I promise to watch over you. You're my little sister and I love you and always will. You're amazing please keep doing what you're doing. I was supposed to move out and I just can't take any of this anymore so I'm ending all my worries and everything. I can't stand to see you hurt Sel. I can see the pain in your face. I'm doing this because I love you. Oh and tell Ariana I loved her too. I was always in love with her as well. I'm sorry I never told you I was attracted to girls Sel. I just couldn't handle guys after Allen he hurt me to bad. Good luck in life Sel. I promise I'll be right there when you need me and I'll be right here waiting for you till you die of old age. Make sure you don't die on purpose baby sister I love you. I guess this is goodbye" Alex wrote then folded it up layed it on her bed and took the razor to her skin and sliced open her two wrists deep enough to bleed to death.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
